Led Astray
by Yamiro
Summary: LuluZaku lemony oneshot // "Why? And why not? After all, being my knight, you're supposed to serve me with your heart and body. I just happen to want to have the latter right now."


A/N Hello world, this is my second oneshot as well as lemon. This story is a birthday present for Ame-chan and I, since we celebrated our respective birthdays last Thursday (15th of October)… if this fact is not destiny, then I wonder what is :D

Warnings: Spoilers for R2? Seme!Lelouch (it should be a warning in itself), malexmale action, graphic descriptions… and much more, but it would spoil your fun :P

There are some gigantic plot holes and epic OOCness in this... but who the check needs a reason for smex anyways?!

Nah, enjoy, leave a review (and tell me if I'm getting better at this… because I won't, if I don't get some CC ^__^) as a birthday present for us, pwety please :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass.. ant it's better that way *evil grin*

* * *

Led Astray

(oneshot)

The black liquid slowly stirred, moved by the almost lazy motions of a silver spoon. The utensil which was being held by a pale hand, slowed down even more after some time passed, making the dark surface calm down and reflect a set of eyes. Their owner stared calmly at the contents of his coup, though 'calm' isn't the world he, or anyone else at that, would call the countless thoughts and emotions flowing through his head at that very moment.

Yes, he may appear calm to the world and especially the boy in front of him, but he was the only one aware of that fact.

The young emperor felt conflicted, not sure of himself and his choices for the first time in... a very long time. The path he had chosen (and he wondered, was it the right one? was it all worth it?), was a very difficult one, leaving him an emotional wreck, on the very edge of losing humanity (though it was unfathomable why he even had a shred of it left, after the things he had done...). It was truly a wonder, that with all that strain, he still managed to convincingly play his role - the role of the Demon Emperor - with no one to see past the lie of Zero Requiem, or even began to doubt it.

But that wasn't what occupied his mind, not really, his plan was foolproof and there was not much he could do right now... and yet...

"Your Majesty?" the brunette spoke up suddenly breaking the silence, startling him from his thoughts, and Lelouch looked at him, seeing the worry all written on Suzaku's face "Is there something wrong?"

So maybe his facade wasn't so good after all, he thought absent mindlessly.

Of course there was SOMETHING wrong. The whole situation seemed wrong... but Lelouch remained silent, ignoring the brunette all together. Only when his knight caught on, correcting himself, inquiring once more "Lelouch?" did he look up, and smiling softly met his gaze.

"Nothing is wrong, Suzaku." he said casually, finally picking up his cup, but the worried expression did not disappear from the other's face.

And that, basically, was what was wrong. Suzaku still cared, after all he had done, the brunette still viewed him as a friend. He was so full of contractions, despising Zero, befriending him... and he wasn't even sure if Suzaku had forgiven him all that he had done these past two years... but he seemed to accept the reality... accept him... and he didn't deserve it.

Lelouch sacrificed all he ever had, all for one thing. To fulfill this wish, he had to make the world... all of the Mankind's hate directed on him (even though it almost broke him to listen to his former friends, asking if it was his true self all along, if the past was just a one big lie)...

...and Suzaku's too.

"Care for a refill?" Lelouch asked, polite as always, motioning towards the half empty cup of now obviously lukewarm tea, placed before his friend, almost untouched during last few minutes.

Suzaku stared at him for a moment longer, as if not comprehending the question, then shrugged.

The black haired Emperor took that as a 'yes' and proceeded to pour the tea from the pot located on the table not far from him.

He took his sweet time, the evening was still young and there was no reason to hurry what so ever.

Once done, Lelouch returned to his own coffee, staring intently at his companion, and if the intensity of the Emperor's gaze was uncomfortable for the knight, the brunette didn't show it or say a word about it, just slipping at his own beverage, which was fine to Lelouch.

Some time passed like this, neither of them speaking up. It wasn't an uncomfortable kind of silence, after so much time they spend with each other it became almost as natural as breathing, though the older of the two could see that Suzaku's face slowly changed it's color, now being uncharacteristically pale.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, but I think I..." the brunette spoke up, but did not manage to finish his sentence, failing to support his weight when he tried to stand up.

It did not set alarm signals off in Lelouch's head though, the only change noticeable on his face was that a grim smile appeared on his lips.

Lelouch sighed and stood up, moving forward to reach the unconscious body of his knight.

Phase 1: completed.

*-*-*

It wasn't long after this little accident, that Lelouch found himself sitting on his bed, staring at his best friends body which lied unmoving on it.

His face was blank yet again, devoid of emotions like his 'Zero' self (because he needed to hide behind it again, it was somewhat cowardly, he knew it, but-), as he moved closer to the other, now sitting close by his side, hesitantly allowing himself to touch it.

It felt strange, to touch his best friend's body like this... after so many years of denying himself such a simple pleasure. Of course, there were some accidental touches involved in the past, there was just no way to avoid them... but he always retreated quickly, his skin almost burning at the contact.

He always harbored love for the brunette, deep within the abyss of his heart he allowed himself to do so, but he never acted on it, not so being afraid of rejection... but just putting his plans before his own happiness.

Getting close to Suzaku was dangerous, he was a threat directed towards the gentle world of Nunnally's dreams...

Suzaku was the enemy, the White Grim Reaper... the pilot of that damned white machine which ruined so many of his plans...

He... Lelouch stopped the thought before it could be finished.

He, no matter what, could never allow their friendship blossom into something of a different kind, something deeper... that was the past...

But now...

The black haired youth slowly traced his fingertips across the material of Suzaku's official Knight's outfit (thought there was no need for him to wear it anymore, after the Knight of Zero's 'demise'), savoring the moment. It wasn't as good as the tanned skin beneath would surely feel... but he could feel the heat radiating from the brunette, and it was good enough for now...

He will wait.

And he waited patiently, looking for the signs that his friend was regaining his consciousness, all the while stroking the material of Suzaku's shirt.

His patience was soon rewarded (or was it that he was enjoying himself so much that the time seemed to flow so quickly?), as he heard the boy's beneath breathing pattern change and a few whimpers escape his mouth. Finally his knight's eyelids fluttered, revealing two hazy emerald orbs, which blinked in confusion. He repeated the action several times, his eyes now much more focused looked up to him in question.

Lelouch's grim smile returned, as he watched as the brunette tried and failed, to sit up, only to discover that something obstructed his movements.

Even for Lelouch, resorting to chains seemed like overdoing it a little, but it would serve it's purpose, since he wasn't known for having much strength or stamina, and even with the other still a little drugged, he would be no match for him.

Hell, Suzaku in his normal state would be able to defeat a knightmare all by himself, there was no telling what he would be capable of doing now.

The man was some kind of a monster.

And so, Lelouch just continued to calmly observe the other struggle for a moment longer, barely managing to conceal his excitement that kept on growing at the sight of his pathetic attempts.

"Le... Lelouch?" the brunette inquired, his voice weak due to the drugs that were still circulating through his system."W-what...?"

But there was no helping it, Lelouch had enough problems with dragging the brunette to his bed (fortunately the brunette didn't found it strange for him to request that they eat in his private bedroom, which made it much easier on his part), and it would be much harder to persuade him if he was conscious.

If not entirely impossible (not that he thought that with his good looks he wouldn't be able to seduce his friend... it just wasn't quite what he intended for tonight).

"Is something wrong, Suzaku?" he merely said, imitating the concerned tone which the other used to question him earlier.

That caught the brunette off guard, making blink again, and Lelouch used this moment of distraction to draw closer to the other, surprising him further.

He was quite pleased with himself (and the position, which allowed him to for once tower over the other, with his hands and legs placed close to his body, brushing against it in few places, as if only by accident) as he noticed these emerald irises widen in shock. Suzaku tried to distance himself from him, as if feeling threatened by their closeness, only to sink further into the pillows.

"Hm? What it is, Suzaku?" Lelouch inquired innocently, as if not aware of the very compromising position they were in.

"You... what are you doing...?" was all Suzaku managed to force out of his mouth, and Lelouch could feel ghost of his friend's breath brush against his face thanks to the close proximity of their faces.

It was a pleasant sensation, and the black haired male smiled, tilting his head to the side, an innocent gesture which seemed out of place at that moment.

"What am I doing, indeed?" he spoke, as if addressing a small child who asked a silly question "My, my, you should already know the answer, Suzaku. You may be a little bit slow at times but you aren't that stupid not to know what this means." and if that wasn't enough of an explanation for the other, Lelouch didn't mind proving his point in a different manner.

Which he did.

He lowered his face a little, placing a soft kiss upon his knight's lips, making his eyes widen even more, which at the point was quite an admirable feat.

But Lelouch did not waste his time on such pointless thoughts, instead focusing on enjoying the feeling of his best friends lips beneath his own.

How was it, again?

Reality is always better than dreams?

No matter how cliché it sounded, it was the truth. It couldn't compare to the countless dreams that hunted him these past months, since and even before he realized that he had fallen for his childhood friend.

But even if the chaste contact was good enough to make a point, it wasn't much satisfying to him, and Lelouch decided to deepen the contact, not minding the fact that there was no response on the other end. Soon enough, the brunette will enjoy it as much, or even more than him.

He will make sure of that.

He slowly, sensually moved his lips against the other pair, making the other gasp in surprise when his tongue started to lick at his bottom lip.

Ever the brilliant strategist, Lelouch took advantage of the moment again, slipping his tongue inside Suzaku's mouth, barely containing the urge to ravish it like there was no tomorrow. Even though the idea seemed to be an rather appealing one, the black haired youth restrained himself, taking things in much slower fashion now.

Only when the need for air became more apparent for both parties did Lelouch pull back, looking at the now breathless male beneath him.

Suzaku's cheeks were a little flushed, and his eyes seemed cloudy, though it couldn't be the drugs again.

It was a good kiss, after all.

"I believe it was a good explanation, I wouldn't mind enlightening you again, though." he said in that smug tone that unnerved Suzaku, and many other people through the years (in most cases making them want to strangle or mutilate him, along with other, more creative ways to make him shut up).

There was a silence between them again, as Suzaku apparently tried to understand what was happening, just looking up at him in shock.

"Wh... why would you...?" he asked finally, and it became clear to Lelouch that he wouldn't get a full sentence from his friend this night, not that it mattered, as long as he got his share of 'nnh's and 'ah's, Lelouch didn't mind the fact at all.

And it was just a matter of time before that would happen.

"Why? And why not? After all, being my knight, you're supposed to serve me with your heart and body. I just happen to want to have the latter right now." and before Suzaku could reply to that, he closed the distance again, this time pressing his lips more firmly than the moment before.

This time Suzaku responded, though it wasn't a response the raven liked much. The brunette tried to struggle again, but the chain that secured his neck which was connected to the bed post, and also these that bound his hands, didn't give him much chance of winning the fight. He was utterly hopeless against the young Emperor, who could do as he pleased with his body.

And that thought alone was enough to draw out the inner sadist that resided in Lelouch.

Continuing the onslaught on his mouth, the black haired youth let one of his hands reach up to Suzaku's chin and trail it further down.

It was such a waste, the chain concealed too much of that sweet skin of the brunette's throat... but any other means wouldn't be quite as effective as this would be.

Lelouch's hand didn't stop though, continuing to move down, reaching past the cold metal, tugging at the collar of the uniform, undoing it with haste, eagerness. He was eager to see more of that tanned skin beneath it, though all these ministrations made Suzaku protest weakly again, and he broke the contact, missing it as soon as he pulled away.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted, almost making him cringe at the anger the brunette directed at him "Stop this!"

But that was his goal, after all, to make Suzaku mad at him, to hate him...

And he just smirked wickedly at his victim, backing away a few inches to have a better look at him, his hand meanwhile stopping it's movements.

"Why, Suzaku, aren't you enjoying this? I surely am." he almost purred.

"Lelou...! Ahh!" whatever Suzaku intended to say died before he could voice his thought, drawn out by a rather loud moan. It was the reaction Lelouch intended to draw from the boy beneath, fingertips grazing over his nipples, now barely even hidden under the material.

He repeated the action, but this time Suzaku managed to stop any more embarrassing sounds to come out from his traitorous mouth, biting hard of the now slightly swollen flesh of his bottom lip.

Lelouch frowned upon seeing the first droplets of blood appear, but did not comment on that, instead changing his tactics, bending down again, capturing the other of the pink buds into his mouth.

"Ahh!" this time though, the damage taken to Suzaku's self control was apparently too much, and there was nothing more gratifying than that knowledge at that moment.

He twisted his tongue around the bud, making it harden under his ministrations, not leaving the other unoccupied, multiplying the sensations using his other hand. He pinched it delicately with his fingers, his teeth grazing the other one, making Suzaku moan again, assuring him in what he was doing.

Just listening to these muffled sounds coming from the brunette, sent jolts of pleasure towards his groin, making him feel rather uncomfortable in that region, and the white pants suddenly seemed to become too tight for his liking.

It was a sweet torture, one that he was willing to suffer through.

"I... I... S-stop it! Lelouch!" came the desperate plea of his knight, but it did not really reach his ears, his mind and body far too lost in the heat of the moment to care about such petty things.

He trailed a wet path with his tongue towards the other nipple, nibbling at the skin while on the way, intend on dealing with it next. The previously unoccupied hand started to caress the skin of brunette's well toned torso, exposing more of it to the world, as he continued to disrobe him further.

He felt intoxicated, the air seemed to be on fire, his heart raced and his breathing quickened with every minute, as well as Suzaku's own.

He was enjoying it, yes... may it be against his will... but Lelouch didn't want to hurt his friend physically... at least… not very much.

"Don't try to deny me, Suzaku." he spoke up, his passion evident in his voice, which was rasped, not at all similar to his usually cold and detached tone "Just give in to me." he purred into the brunette's ear, making his friend's body shudder.

He then captured the oh so tempting lobe with his lips, sucking on it, and then proceeding to use his teeth. He didn't bit too hard, just making sure not to draw blood, and ensuring for the feeling to still be pleasurable for Suzaku.

And it wasn't a very difficult feat, if the sounds the brunette kept on making were anything to go by.

Satisfied, Lelouch pulled away after a moment of abusing the ear, smiling as the brunette's angry (no, his eyes were too unfocused, clouded by desire, for it to be considered angry, though the anger was certainly still there) gaze met his.

'Hate me, Suzaku.' he thought to himself, and reached to the bedside table, pulling a long, white scarf from it.

"Time for more fun." he spoke, focusing his attention back to his friend. He folded the soft material, all the time aware of the half- hearted glare that rested upon him, and drew closer to the brunette yet again.

Reaching his free hand towards his forehead, Lelouch brushed the few sweat adored brown bangs from where they have fallen onto his knight's eyes.

His smirk back in place, the black haired male secured the blind fold around his head, without much struggling on the other's part, much to his utmost surprise.

Pity though, that he would be unable to see that emerald orbs...

"Good." he praised, his fingertips glazing over Suzaku's heated cheeks, and then his lips, smearing some of the half dried blood on the way.

So many possibilities... Lelouch thought, inwardly fighting over what he should do next.

Contrary to the popular beliefs, he wasn't experienced in this area, only having kissed few girls before, not taking things further with any of them, C.C.'s comment (probably meant to be an insult, knowing her) about him being a virgin was pretty much true.

He knew the mechanics of such acts, of course, he did his homework, but now he viewed the situation at hand as more of a personal challenge, though C.C. would probably say that he just didn't want to die as a virgin. (Which could be true, there were many things he wanted to do, and dying certainly wasn't amongst them.)

He frowned, cutting that line of thoughts, and focused his attention back to the brunette, who just lied there, breathing pretty hard.

It was interesting, normally, Suzaku wouldn't as much as feel tired after a whole morning of exercising... and now, just a few simple touches made him pant like this...

Truly fascinating.

Not to mention that he wasn't even really trying to fight him… but, were the drugs causing this change in character? He just wanted to knock him off for a moment, just a few minutes so he could relocate him without much trouble... and he didn't use any aphrodisiacs or similar items, too.

That would go against the whole idea. Suzaku needed to remember it all, with every little detail.

And hate him...

Side effects, then?

But now wasn't the time to ponder about such things, when Suzaku looked so delicious and ready for more...

Lelouch didn't need much convincing, his eager hand already reaching back to touch the tanned skin, making the brunette jump at the renewed contact. He trailed his fingertips absent mindlessly, his touch making Suzaku shudder, his other senses more acute, now, that he was blinded.

Exactly as planned.

But soon, his fingers changed their direction, now heading south, towards his next objective.

Though he had to stop himself once more, the other hand, the one which he used to support himself the whole time, now started to protest under the strain, and he repositioned himself to relieve it. He was now straggling the brunette's hips, the areas higher located a free for all realm.

And so, his hand came back to life again, as if not even needing his brain to order it around. It moved downwards, past the knight's rich, ornamental belt, and brushed against the sensitive area, covered only by a thin layer of material.

Or two, if Suzaku wore some underwear.

The contact made Suzaku break his silence, a sharp intake of air, a soft hiss, making it's way to Lelouch's ears. The black haired royalty let his fingers circle around the small bulge there, and then return back up, to the belt. His slender fingers quickly unfastened it and the pants, sneaking inwards like a skilled thief reaching for a sack full of golden coins, letting them brush against the organ briefly. He tugged at the hem of the pants, so both layers could come down at the same time. Lelouch then began stroking the semi hard member directly, without any obstructions at least, admiring the sight that gloried his eyes, which held a rather hungry quality to them by now.

"Nnh." it looked like the other appreciated that too.

He stroked the throbbing organ, making it harden further, as his motions began to be more bold, gaining more experience with every passing moment.

In no time, the first drops of pre come started to leak from the tip of brunette's shaft, and he allowed one of his fingers touch the strange, unknown substance, smearing some of it on it. He then picked it up, his tongue eager to know how would taste his friend's essence, licking the finger clear.

It was strange, a bit salty but mostly strange and unidentified taste, but not very unpleasant.

(It was Suzaku, so it was alright.)

A soft groan of displeasure reached his ears, and he took the hint, getting back to the business, repositioning himself again to have better access.

He lowered his head so it was on the same level as the needy organ, and licked it's tip experimentally, earning himself a deep moan of gratitude from the brunette.

Just like that, just the thing he wanted to hear.

Lelouch licked a wet pattern up and down the length, his hand reaching up, so it could play with the other areas of his best friend's body, starting with his balls.

All the while, the brunette continued to praise his work, his moans getting louder with every stroke, every lick of his tongue, as the brown haired knight began to lose the fight to save his last remains of dignity. (Not that he had any chance of winning the fight from the start.)

To make things worse to the brunette, Lelouch had many more things prepared in his mind, and it was just beginning of the fun he planned for tonight.

The young emperor took the tip of his knight's cock into his mouth, all the while swirling (or rather trying, to his best capabilities) his tongue around it. A soft sound of chains moving was his only warning, before the brunette impatiently rocked his hips up (the only thing he could do in his current state), to bury himself further into his mouth.

Lelouch wondered how it must feel, to make him do such thing, and if his friend would ever reciprocate the sentiment, though the young emperor would been rather too worried about Suzaku biting him for what he had done, to ever even try to suggest such thing.

Either way, it was just a onetime thing...

He allowed the troublesome member invade his mouth, even though it made him uncomfortable, hindering his breathing and swallowing process.

But he didn't mind it much, focusing entirely on the task at hand.

His hand moved down, to caress the brunette's sensitive tights (a point which he noticed earlier, when his fingers accidentally brushed there), slow and deliberate movements almost causing Suzaku to go crazy.

Lelouch never, even in his boldest and most vivid dreams, imagined his friend to be so...

…vocal.

(It sounded dirty, but how the check one could name all the sounds he was making?!)

His voice was becoming more raspy due to the nearly constant overuse, and the black haired male could not repress a moan or two of his own.

And who could blame him? It felt so amazing... to feel his lo... best friend's skin, taste it, taste him...

Never before he felt so alive, as in this very moment, lost, unable to think straight... just enjoying himself, being able to forget of the harsh reality that awaited him behind the closed doors.

But all that mattered was now, the feeling, the aching need that grew and grew in it's intensity...

(Everything else was gone from his shattered thoughts.)

It wasn't long before Lelouch's ministrations became too much, and he felt the other tense. He pulled away from the boy beneath, but not being fast enough, he felt several droplets of the white substance hit his face, the rest of it dirtying his regal white clothes.

"Pity." he commented dryly, his compulsive-obsessive nature screaming at him to dispose of the filthy clothing at once.

Which he didn't mind at all, his fingers reaching up to his collar.

He took off the first, upper layer of his clothing, tossing it on the ground without looking where it landed, his eyes not leaving the brunette even for a second.

Suzaku looked... perfect.

His mouth open, panting soundlessly in the aftermath of his orgasm, his cheek still flustered, chest rising and falling in quick, uneven motions...

(Delicious.)

Lelouch struggled with his pants for a while, too dazzled to fully focus on his task.

He felt too hot, he needed to-!

"Suzaku..." he breathed in the air, whispering his friend's name silently like a mantra, trailing his now free fingers on the brunette's side and then chest. His need was clear in his voice, and the ache down there was unbearable, but not yet to the point that it was becoming painful.

The young royalty yet again managed to restrain his urges, and God knows it was hard to do so, crawled up the bed, so he could whisper into Suzaku's ear...

"You seemed to enjoy yourself very much, Suzaku. Never would I have thought you had such a sweet voice." he said, his breath hitching, making the brunette flinch involuntary again. Suzaku was always fun to tease... but this was entirely different kind of 'fun' "Well, it's mine turn now to have some fun."

There was only silence that met his statement, but that did not discourage the young monarch.

They used to say that he was stubborn, did they not?

He returned to his previous position, between the knight's legs, and spread them further apart.

One of his hands crept to embrace the now spent organ again, a diversion of sorts, while the other inconspicuously made it's way towards the little pink hole, which was tempting him now. He pushed one of his long fingers in, then the second one, stretching the tight passage in every possible direction. Suzaku didn't seem to be in pain, which meant that his little distraction was working perfectly, making the swollen organ come back to 'life' under his touch again.

When he added the third finger, though it was clear to him that the feeling was at least uncomfortable, if not already painful, and he was sure he wouldn't want to in Suzaku's shoes.

Lelouch didn't stop, even hearing him voice weakly his displeasure.

He stretched the velvety passage, which would soon have to accommodate something bigger, to his best capabilities, steeling himself to remain calm. Some pain would be good for the overall plan, but seeing the brunette in much of it would be painful to him too.

He was still his friend after all, not to mention a person that he deeply cared about, loved even... but, it was for a greater good, as they say.

He made a quick work (relatively speaking, of course) on his underwear, his only free hand winning the battle with it after some more struggle, finally freeing his own need. He shuddered as he felt the cold air hit it (though it still seemed to be on fire) and sighed as if in relief.

He felt slightly better, now, that nothing, not even a scrap of clothing, separated him from his brown haired friend.

(Such a wonderful feeling, for their naked skin to touch in such intimate way, burning with desire, wanting and waiting to be sated...)

He carefully positioned himself before the brunette's entrance, retreating, casing his previous 'activity' in that area.

He pushed slowly in, at once feeling the boy's beneath body tense, but continued none the less, losing himself in the feeling, the narrow, too tight muscle enveloping him thoughtfully, an experience too intensive to be described by mere words. He paused when his whole length was pushed in, his ears barely managing to notice Suzaku's strangled cries and whimpers.

The black haired royalty groaned, any semi coherent though that managed to stay, pass through his head, disappeared with the lightheadness that he felt in that very moment.

It was unbearable, but fantastic feeling. He could never stop to think before in his life, analyzing every situation, every possibility and course of action...

This was exactly what he needed.

(He felt alive and... free.)

Lelouch slowly started moving, rocking his hips, his manhood slipping out and back in into his friend's body.

It was awkward at first, though the tightness around him surely felt wonderful... but- it was still strange.

(First times weren't supposed to be perfect, at least not 'technically', they couldn't be, they were first ones after all.)

His movements became faster, and he could feel his lack of stamina take a toll on him already, as he fought it, searching for the special spot in Suzaku's body.

It wasn't easy, his thrusts only made the brunette cry out in pain for the first few minutes, but he didn't give up.

He changed the angle, and after many failed attempts (too many), he found what he searched for.

The Emperor knew it in an instant, because really, the loud cry of clear pleasure, which came from the boy beneath, could not be mistaken for anything else.

He smirked under his nose, though neither of them could tell that, too lost in the mind blowing sensation.

Lelouch hit the spot again and again, his attacks becoming more violent with each of thrusts, and he could feel himself getting close to the edge himself.

Suzaku's hips met his, eager for more, begging for more, even if the only sounds that came from his mouth were unrecognizable words, mostly spoken in Japanese, as the brunette's mind completely lost the touch with reality.

After some time passed like this, he felt the passage tighten around him even more, and he gasped out loud at the painfully pleasurable feeling, finally reaching his completion, along with the other, Suzaku's release once again dirtying him, though fortunately there was nothing there, but a naked skin of his torso.

The young Emperor felt like just someone forced him to run in a marathon, as he collapsed on his knight's body.

All he could do, was pant rather loudly, not moving an inch, as both of their breathings stabilized slowly.

There was no exclamations of love then, as there probably would be if they were a normal couple (but, whatever the circumstances, could their relationship be ever called normal?), there was no sweet nothings, no chaste kisses and cuddling, as Lelouch shakily sat up, distancing himself from his friend.

(He felt sick with himself, with what became of the relationship he cherished the most, with the fate in general...)

And he didn't speak up as he stood up, making his way towards his discarded clothes.

Nor did Suzaku speak, as he later unfastened the blindfold and chains, his eyes were closed, some dried tears still visible on his cheeks. It was better that way, Lelouch supposed, if the brunette's eyes were opened... would they glare at him? Would they accuse him? Curse him?

Would there be hurt, anger or sadness?

Betrayal?

But his eyes remained that way, as the black haired male stood by the bed, using the white cloth to clean himself up, discarding it once he was done with it.

(Just like with him..?)

No words still, as he dressed up in his white clothes, and heeded towards the doors.

Not a glance back, as he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Was that really what you wanted?" Lelouch heard the female voice ask, before he even noticed that he was not alone.

The green haired witch sat by the wall, not too far from him - from doors - looking at him with her usually calm and totally uninterested eyes.

Though, there was something odd in these gold irises now, pity?

Was she pitying him?

"I did what I needed to do." the younger of the two replied, averting his gaze, to anything, just not to see what the other pair had to tell.

"..." She remained silent after that, and he started to walk again.

He just did what he needed to do...

...then why did he feel so cold?

* * *

A/N2

I still can't help but feel like I failed in some way, but hell yeah :P

I was supposed to post this along with another oneshot on our birthday, but… my beta didn't show any signs of life (would be anyone interested in beting my yaoi stories?)… and I kind of didn't finish the other one? I'm studying on two Universities… so I usually use my home to sleep and only the fact that I can write on my phone saves me! I'll try to have it up on next Monday! I promise it will be better than this one!

Save a kitten and review please? I'll give you a piece of my b-day cake too! (it was delicious btw xD)

And did you guys knew? It's snowed here! My birthday wish came true! I always wanted to have a "white b-day", but it usually starts snowing here around November… this is a first time it snowed in October! Yay! xD

PS. Do you want a sequel for this? Just a oneshot, no multi-chaptered stories this time... just Suzaku coping with what happened? Possibly a PWP? :D Tell me what you think!

May the Force be with you!


End file.
